Debt issuance call options are generally not “free”; they have a quantifiable cost separate and apart from the dollar price cost of the underlying bond being issued. Differently structured options have different costs, and different options have different likelihoods of being exercised over their life; as such, differently structured options can serve different purposes for issuers. These options can be consciously purchased, used and structured by issuers to achieve specific purposes.